Five Nights Of Crossover 3 (tina.g.sherwin's version)
Five Nights Of Crossover 2 (tina.g.sherwin's) version is the official sequel to Five Nights Of Crossover 2 (tina.g.sherwin's version) and Five Nights Of Crossover (tina.g.sherwin's Version). do not get confused between this and Bolt Weed's Five Nights of Crossover 3 Characters Animatronics Bio-Beta Bio-Beta is from The Desolate Hope. He is first active on Night 2. Bio-Beta seems to be mostly comprised of, aside from his head, hips, and chest-plate, wires and massive metal conduits that can be clearly seen on his frame. The conduits hold his neck, arms, fingers, and waist together. He has no legs there is just a floating white ball there. He is also the only animatronic that can cause a game over. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is from Five Nights At Freddy's 3. He looks like Freddy except he is burnt and has various wires coming out of him. Also one of his legs are gone. His eyes are also missing. Phantom Freddy also has a black bowtie with 3 black buttons. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Patrick He looks like Patrick from the 1st game except he is burnt. His eyes are also completely black. His left arm is gone. He has wires coming out of that arm. His jaw also appears to be damaged. His jaw is always tilted a little. He also has 3 rows of teeth. He is first active on Night 1. He is just a hallucination like Phantom Freddy. Phantom Flumpty Phantom Flumpty is a burnt version of Flumpty. It appears there is a hole in his face with wires coming out of it. His 2 legs are also burnt off. He has a knife stuck in his right eye. Also his teeth appear to be smashed and cracked. His teeth also appear to be covered in blood. He is just a hallucination and is harmless. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Kirby He looks like Kirby except he is burnt and his face has a much more sinister look than it normally is. His eyes are deep within there sockets and he has bloody teeth. Also he still has his sign. But it says Let's Die. He is also just a hallucination and is harmless. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Phantom Enderman He will be up close in your face making you vulnerable to Bio-Beta. He will do that for 10 seconds. He appears to not be very damaged bedsides his right arm being gone. He does not come out of a music box anymore. He appears to have no starting location. He is just a hallucination and a distraction. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Phantom Tails He looks like Tails except he is burnt. He appears to be the most damaged phantom. His face is chopped in half and mostly also you can see is his Endoskeleton and wires. But his chest is still there but the rest is endoskeleton. Also on his chest there is a hole. He is a hallucination. He is also first active on Night 1 and onwards. Phantom Luigi He looks like Luigi except he is darker and burnt. He appears when you close the vents for too long. The only part damaged of him is his left eye. It is gone and his endoskeleton can be seen. His eyes also both glow red when you see him in the halls and in your office. He is a also a hallucination and, is first active on Night 1 and forward. Night 1 This is the easiest night. Only the phantoms can appear. So you can not die tonight. This night is just here for players to get used to the environment and mechanics. Also rarely at 5: 00 AM Bio-Beta can be seen saying Help Me. Also you get a phone call from Phil. It is impossible to die on this night since no hostile animatronics are active. Night 2 This is the second easiest night in the game. Bio-Beta becomes active. So on this night and onwards you can now die. Bio-Bets starts off Camera in the Safe Room. Also you still get a phone call from Phil he tells you our business is not doing so well. Also the Phantoms can still all appear, also this is when you can start finding Mini-Games. Most people die on this night on there first try. Night 3 This is when in the game it is not easy anymore. Bio-Beta is now hard to deal with. This is the 3rd easiest night. All characters are still active. There is even a higher chance of Phantoms. Bio-Beta will now try to hid from the Cameras. And also this is your last call from Phil. And you can still find Mini-Games. This night's difficulty is at medium. All animatronics are still active on this night. Night 4 This night is actually pretty hard. It's difficulty is over medium. All animatronics are still active. Bio-Beta on this night is very fast. He will get to your office as early as 1: 00 AM. Also the Phantoms will be back and even more active. And on this night you have a pre recorded message from a past place. Also you can still find Mini- Games. Tonight is very hard. It is the 3rd hardest night in the whole game. Night 5 This is the 2nd hardest night. All Animatronics including the phantoms are active. There is a 70 percent chance you will fail the level. Also you still get a pre recorded message. And there is still Mini-Games. Tonight is no where close to easy. This is the 2nd hardest main night. Night 6 This is the last main night. All characters will be active. There is a 89 percent chance of death in this game. And this is the last night where minigames are available. You also still have a pre recorded message. Tonight is technically the 2nd hardest night if you count the secret Night 7. Night 7 This is a secret night. All characters will be active. Also after you beat this night you will unlock a Bio-Beta plush. All characters will be active. There is a 99 percent chance of death. This night you have a phone call from Phil. This is the hardest night in the whole entire game. Phone Calls